Honor & Love
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Marcus y Esca tienen un punto de vista respecto del honor y el amor, originado por el tipo de cultura, sin embargo, ambos quieren aprender uno del otro, sin importar sus tradiciones ni las consecuencias. SLASH
1. Claridad

**Claridad**

Se conocía mucho del honor de los romanos, uno que para los pueblos vencidos jamás ha tenido significado, pues solo han visto a hombres sedientos de poder, de riquezas y de placeres que han manchado para siempre las civilizaciones más débiles. Para Esca, un britano joven y que estuvo a punto de morir, el culto de los romanos hacia sus extraños dioses y sus costumbres arbitrales que solamente los benefician a ellos los vuelve seres que no merecen el perdón de nadie, que deberían ser exterminados para que el mundo se librara de acciones tan bárbaras como ellos mismos llaman a los que no son romanos. Sin embargo, últimamente su percepción ha cambiado drásticamente.

Desde que fue salvado por Marcus, empezó a creer que no todos los romanos eran iguales, sin embargo, su odio seguía siendo superior, pues recuerda fervientemente el día en que invadieron su pueblo, asesinaron a sus padres y lo capturaron a él para mantenerlo como esclavo, con leyes injustas e hipocresías que nada beneficiaban a los de su clase. Jamás pensó que en algún momento de su vida sería salvado por uno de ellos y a quien no tendría más opción que entregarle su lealtad. Aun así, estaba convencido de que tendría la oportunidad de vengarse, ese romano es demasiado condescendiente, lo que eventualmente le costará la vida.

Llevaba semanas a su servicio, tratando de conocer un poco más de sus tradiciones, pero sin comprenderlas y sin creer en ellas, a veces se convencía de que solo usaban sus rituales para justificar sus homicidios contra los demás pueblos, pueblos como el de Esca, que se tienen que subyugar a cretinos como él. No podía negar que su interés en aquel centurión iba más allá de lo que un principio creyó, pues rompía muchos esquemas a los que se acostumbró mientras servía a otros como él. Se trataba de un hombre amable, siempre agradecido y servicial desde un punto de vista humano, en ocasiones incluso lo ayudaba con quehaceres que solo le competían a los esclavos, hasta lo defendía cuando alguien intentaba ofenderlo o abusar de él.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –se atrevió a preguntar un día, mientras comían lo cazado, al lado del rio, como tantas otras veces, aunque en esta ocasión parecían estar de picnic, pues Marcus estaba muy cerca de él, como su igual, compartiendo la comida, hablando con confianza, portándose no como un amo, sino como un amigo.

-¿Hacer qué? –le respondió y preguntó el romano, dejando de comer y mirándolo con atención.

-Esto, tratarme de esta forma. –Esca siempre tuvo un tono tosco a la hora de hablar, pero muy normal, pues aunque hablara el idioma de los romanos, su lengua no se adaptaba al mismo.

-No se a qué te refieres. –al ver que esa conversación tomaría el rumbo de siempre, el centurión decidió no entrar en ella, no le interesaba explicar sus razones.

-Sabes bien de qué hablo, no solo me salvaste la vida, sino que me das una vida que no es común en los esclavos. –eso es verdad, algunos que lo conocían afirmaban que su rostro se veía menos pálido y que incluso hasta se notaba más fuerte que cuando lo conocieron.

-Entonces deberías disfrutarlo, no cuestionarlo. –dijo sin más, levantándose. –Vámonos, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. –la manera en que terminaba la conversación no fue sorpresa para el britano, quien ya no cuestionó, sencillamente se dedicó a sus obligaciones, recogiendo algunos trastos y la comida que sobró; Marcus ya se encontraba sobre el caballo, esta vez no lo ayudó a recoger nada, quizá en castigo por las preguntas del chico.

Mientras regresaban, se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente, eso siempre sucedía cada vez que Esca intentaba extraer información del romano, solo se escuchaba el crepitar de los caballos, pero siempre el britano detrás de su amo. Esas actitudes dejaban perplejo al chico, pues la mejor idea que se le ocurría en verdad lo dejaba sorprendido, aunque no podía negar que se sentía atraído a Marcus, pero su razón le impedía seguir con ese sentimiento, pues conocía las consecuencias, esas donde se olvida del odio que les tenía a todos ellos y de los que se vengaría en cuanto pudiese.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Aquila, Marcus se bajó de su caballo sin dirigirle la palabra, pero encontraron entonces a unos soldados que vigilaban la entrada, apenas los saludó, aunque indicaba que se encontraban visitas importantes, no es la primera vez. El britano corrió lo más rápido posible tras su amo, para que los guardias no se atrevieran a molestarlo, lo que funcionó, pues solo lo miraron con desprecio, cosa que de estar solo habría tenido alguna provocación mayor. Al entrar se enteraron que se trataba de senadores romanos de visita en aquellas tierras.

Marcus fue recibido con respeto, pues parecía que sus hazañas ya lo precedían, aunque como bien recordaba, algunos le fastidiaban con la deshonra que manchaba a su familia desde que tenía memoria, pero esta vez fue diferente, incluso se atrevieron a festejar de un manera imprevista, ordenando vino al por mayor, al parecer se trataba de un amigo muy querido por Aquila, cosa que corroboró cuando los vio besarse, un hecho que no sorprendió a nadie, se sabía que el anciano tenía preferencia por las personas de su edad, no por jóvenes inexpertos.

Durante su festejo, Esca aprovechó para escabullirse a su habitación, pues estaba seguro de que no lo necesitarían en mucho tiempo, pues usaron a los esclavos que los senadores traían, una ventaja que no desaprovechó. Cuando llegó acomodó sus pertenencias en un pequeño mueble al lado de la cama, incluida la daga que su padre le dejó antes de morir. Se recostó, mirando al techo, escuchando las risas, algún que otro vaso cayendo, golpes en las mesas, gritos de buenos deseos y de promesas que no se cumplirán cuando la realidad los alcance.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta con brusquedad, se trataba de Marcus, que claramente iba un tanto ebrio, aunque no lo suficiente para caminar como debía, aunque trastabillo un par de veces mientras se acercaba a donde su esclavo. -¿Creíste que no notaría tu ausencia? –preguntó, con una voz menos hostil de lo que el otro pudiera desear.

-Los esclavos siempre pasamos desapercibidos, solo supuse. –contestó, con la misma inteligencia de siempre, demostrando que no se trataba de un britano ignorante, o de un bárbaro que solo peleaba por instinto. Se levantó entonces, encarando a su señor.

-Siempre supones. –contestó Marcus, tomándolo por un hombre y pegándolo con cierta brusquedad hasta la pared. –Es lo que tampoco entiendo de ti, porque sabes, no eres el único que actúa con poca normalidad. –acercó su rostro, haciendo que Esca girara su rostro al percibir el olor del vino. –Otro en tu lugar habría aprovechado todas esas ocasiones en que me mostré vulnerable, para asesinarme y escapar. –habló, al parecer con valor para entablar esa platica.

-Te juré mi vida. –le contestó con aparente tranquilidad, mirándolo directo a los ojos, para que supiera que no mentía. –Nosotros si tenemos honor. –agregó, hablando con algo de rudeza, provocando una mirada de enfado en Marcus.

-¿Y crees que los romanos no? –preguntó, pegándose al cuerpo del chico, aprovechando que es más corpulento que el pobre britano. –Veo arrogancia en ti, te crees superior a nosotros y a mí. –al no obtener respuesta, su enfado aumentó.

-Si lo tienen… yo no lo veo. –esas palabras hicieron que Marcus le diera una fuerte bofetaba, lo suficiente para arrojarlo a la cama. Pero Esca no se mostró temeroso, todo lo contrario, lo retó con la mirada, dispuesto a defenderse de cualquier otro intento de golpe.

-Ofendes a mi pueblo, a mi familia, a mi padre. –habló, mostrando un enojo que jamás se había visto en él. –No permitiré que lo hagas. –todas las cosas buenas que en algún momento pensó del romano, se perdieron con el desprecio y el odio que ahora mismo le causaba.

Intentó ir contra él de forma rápida y contundente, pero no tuvo oportunidad pues el más grande lo atrapó con el peso de su cuerpo y con sus manos elevó las de Esca por sobre sus hombres, aunque el britano intentó moverse, el peso del romano le impidió siquiera hacerlo un poco. –Tal vez deba darte una lección, demostrarte que no soy tan bueno, ¿porqué eso es lo que quieres no?, que te humille como a todos los esclavos. –con un rápido movimiento se echó un poco hacia atrás hasta tener a Esca con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y ligeramente levantadas, restregando su entrepierna con fuerza, sin muchas contemplaciones.

-¿Tan urgido estás que me tomarás por la fuerza? –preguntó, no mostrándose temeroso, sino ofensivo, provocándole más, sin pensar en las consecuencias que ello acarrearía.

-Urgencia no es, pero haré que recuerdes tu lugar. –con una mano siguió sosteniéndolo de las muñecas, mientras comenzaba a darle rudos besos en el cuello y las mejillas, pero cuando intentó darle un en la boca, el rubio volteó el rostro, evitándolo. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, lo apretó más contra la cama, tocándolo por todas partes, dejándose llevar por su deseo y éxtasis. El britano no se oponía, pero tampoco mostraba interés en lo que hacía, de alguna forma presentía que algo así iba a pasar, aunque no estaba seguro de que le haría ver la verdadera naturaleza del moreno.

De pronto se detuvo, cosa que le resultó extraña, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran como una basura, aunque sería la primera vez que intentaran tomarlo, aunque con tantas humillaciones, perder la virginidad por la fuerza es la menor de las deshonras. Decidió mirarlo entonces, encontrándose con un Marcus diferente, uno que parecía avergonzado. Le soltó de los brazos, pero no se quitó de encima

Sus miradas se encontraron, por unos momentos supieron lo que pasaba, ambos se sentían atraídos, podían presentir los sentimientos del otro, la forma en que se hablaban, se trataban y en ocasiones se tocaban, dieron señales de su verdadero sentir. Ya no es tiempo de negar algo que a nadie sorprendería, pues no es la primera vez que pasa, aunque eso sí, jamás un romano ha declarado abiertamente tener una relación con un esclavo, muchos menos uno donde el elegido es un britano, enemigos acérrimos en la actualidad.

-Me avergüenzo de mi actitud. –empezó Marcus, pero al parecer no tenía la intención de levantarse, lo que provocó que Esca reaccionara de una manera que no pudo controlar. El romano se dio cuenta, pero no fue motivo para que decidiera continuar. –No quiero hacerlo de esta manera. –dijo de pronto, sabiendo que ya no necesitaba seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

-No serías el primero que lo hace. –contestó el rubio, no dejando de mostrarse hostil, de lo que Marcus no se sintió ofendido, sino todo lo contrario, supo que esa actitud se debía a su anterior comportamiento.

-No quiero lastimarte, nunca lo quise. –contestó, con la misma paciencia que le caracteriza. Sin poder contenerse acarició la mejilla de Esca, sin que este se negara o se apartara, cosa que lo hizo soltar una sonrisa. –No te molestaré de nuevo. –se levantó con extrema agilidad y fue directo a la puerta.

Esca no se movió de cómo estaba, sencillamente miró al techo y pensó en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, de haberlo tomado a la fuerza es probable que todos esos buenos sentimientos que sentía por él se hubieran esfumado; pero ahora no, sus sentimientos chocaron unos contra otros en una vorágine que le impedía pensar con claridad. Ira, dolor, miedo, rencor, amor, pasión, todos ellos se conjugaban en su mente de manera tan fuerte que se le escaparon un par de lagrimas, mismas que dejó perderse entre sus cabellos. Estuvo así por mucho tiempo, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

¿Continued?

-o-

Bien, otro proyecto más, son ya varios los que tengo pendientes, pero por una sencilla razón, así creo que puedo inspirarme un poco más, para no enfrascarme en uno solo. Espero que les guste la idea, igual que siempre, me guiaré por el filme. Debo decir que investigué un poco sobre los actores, sobre todo de Channing Tatum, del que prácticamente no conocía nada. Esas declaraciones sobre "sexo con Jamie", me hicieron más fascinado para hacer este fic. Espero que haya interesads para continuarlo. Jamie Bell, bueno, es uno de mis amores xD. Saludos.

PD. Aquila, es el tío de Marcus. El nombre completo de Marcus es: Marcus Flavius Aquila, entonces, el tío es Flavius Aquila, lo que confunde un tanto, así que lo dejo así y ya.


	2. Enigma

**Enigma**

El ruido de las aves lo hizo abrir los ojos de pronto, su cuerpo se sentía lastimado desde dentro, su estómago parecía enfadado por la poca contemplación que tuvo al beber alcohol de esa manera, los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, aunque algunos fueron por completo olvidados, lagunas mentales en las que no se interesó, después de todo, es un romano, un centurión. Se sentó aun en la cama, sintiendo el giro del mundo a su alrededor acompañado de un dolor de cabeza que le hizo quejarse y apretarse con sus propias manos, como si quisiera detener todos los síntomas de la resaca.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y a través de ella entró su esclavo, Esca le traía un buen remedio para sus malestares, eso fue obvio al ver el plato hondo y tosco tallado de madera que traía entre sus manos, es normal que un esclavo se preocupe por su amo, sobre todo si es alguien a quien le debe la vida. Sus pasos fueron rápidos y normales, sin mostrar vacilación alguna, simplemente cumpliendo con su deber.

-Toma esto, te servirá. –le habló con autoridad, una a la que Marcus ya se ha acostumbrado y a la que no arremete, un suceso nada natural entre amo y esclavo. Obedeció, recibiendo el plato sin dudar y bebiendo el líquido con premura.

-¡Argh! –escupió parte del líquido que aun se encontraba en su boca, aunque tragándose el que ya había entrado en su garganta. -¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de asco y tratando de entregarle el plato.

-¿Quieres salud o dulzura? –cuestionó sin tapujos, siendo más insolente que de costumbre, como si quisiera vengarse de algo, que claro, razones tiene, pero como esclavo no posee ninguna clase de beneficio para atreverse a cuestionar las acciones de su señor. El centurión lo miró con recelo, no que dudara de Esca, pero le preocupó la manera en que le habló, rara vez se mostraba tan hostil. Bebió el liquido con dificultad y haciendo caras, pero se lo acabó y luego le entregó el traste provocando una sonrisa extraña en el esclavo.

-¿Mi tío, como está? –preguntó sin más, no sintiéndose mejor, pero esperanzado en que así lo fuera dentro de poco. –Solo recuerdo haber brindado con ellos y después… nada. –Esca le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto.

-Está mejor que tú si eso preguntas, es un anciano muy inteligente. –y con la inteligencia se refería, esta vez, exclusivamente a su habilidad para saber controlar la bebida, el anciano romano se levantó casi con la misma energía de un joven como Marcus, que demostró su inexperiencia a la hora de tragarse los tarros de vino.

-Ya lo creo, mi padre y él sabían cómo festejar. –recordó un momento de niño, cuando su padre hizo una gran fiesta luego de convertirse en el comandante de la novena legión, un hecho que le valió poder y prestigio a los Aquila. Ese recuerdo le hizo soltar un bufido de melancolía, pues esos fueron tiempos en que nada importaba, más que el orgullo de su padre y la felicidad de ser un niño con un futuro prometedor.

-¿Porqué lo haces? –preguntó de pronto el esclavo, mirándolo con intriga y reproche a la vez, luego intentó continuar pero el centurión levantó su mano y se lo evitó, decidió ponerse de una vez de pie y empezó a quitarse algunas de su ropas, demostrando su intención de darse un baño y evitando por completo cualquier conversación que lo llevara a enfadarse de nuevo con el britano. Fue así como el esclavo entendió y de inmediato fue a traer el agua necesaria, no fue sorprendente para el romano que el tiempo en hacerlo fuera el menor que un esclavo pudiera realizar, en cuestión de minutos tenía la tina de baño a su disposición, no siempre lo hace así, pero esta vez no tenía ganas de salir de su habitación hasta que no se encuentre limpio en su totalidad.

-¿El senador sigue aquí? –preguntó, desnudándose por completo frente a Esca y acercándose a él sin tapujos, casi como si quisiera incitarlo a que lo tocara, pero el menor clavó su ojos en los del otro con fiereza, como demostrándole que no cedería tan fácilmente.

-Así es, de hecho, tu tío te quiere cuando antes en el comedor. –no causó verdadero revuelo que se lo dijera hasta ese momento, pues en realidad todo ha sido tan rápido como se lo ha permitido. Marcus entró a la tina y se sentó dentro de ella, demostrando absoluto placer por el contacto con el líquido, ante ello, Esca tuvo que reprimir cualquier comentario y ponerse a su labor de limpiarle.

-Los senadores son unos idiotas, ninguno de ellos conoce la realidad de las legiones que han viajado fuera de Roma, se limitan a ordenanzas mediocres que sólo legitiman su poder sobre el resto de las naciones. –sus palabras, aunque sorprendentes para Esca, fueron su sentir sobre los hombres del Senado. –El romano perfecto debe ser tan buen político como estratega en la guerra. –cerró los ojos y dejó que Esca empezara a pasarle una fibra vegetal por los hombros.

-Yo solo veo simples hombres avaros. –habló, provocando un resoplido burlón por parte de su señor; siguió entonces hasta el pecho de Marcus, pasando con rapidez pero logrando hacerle sentir a gusto con sus movimientos.

-Lo son, ellos no saben nada de la guerra y su temor por perder su poder los ha llevado a conquistar los pueblos vecinos, entre ellos a ustedes. –esa conversación no es algo que se pueda llevar con tanta tranquilidad, pero Marcus no tuvo la intención de ofender. -¿Podría ser que mejor hiciéramos la paz? –la pregunta llegó tan ilógica como lo que empezó a decir.

-¿Te burlas? ¿No nos han conquistado ya? –cuestionó el britano, dejando caer un poco de su peso sobre la espada de Marcus, para que reconociera su enfado, sin embargo, no causó verdadera conmoción en él, que se limitó a resistir.

-Hay algunos que siguen siendo hostiles, duros, incapaces de aceptarnos. –abrió los ojos luego de algunos momentos, observando como su esclavo seguía tallándole el cuerpo, aunque esta vez en la piernas. Sin temer rechazo alguno, dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de Esca, que sólo ignoró y siguió con su labor, ese tipo de provocaciones no son suficientes para doblegar su arrogancia, mucho menos sus palabras.

-La codicia, la desfachatez, el asesinato, la vejación, la violación… nada de eso es algo que se pueda aceptar. –para Esca empezó a ser dolorosa aquella conversación, pues le recordó el día en que su pueblo fue atacado, conquistado, masacrado y esclavizado. Intentó irse de ahí, pero Marcus, previniendo lo que haría, lo detuvo de un brazo y lo hizo mirarle, se encontraron tan cerca como nunca antes. Por suerte Esca no se opuso, solo correspondió a la mirada, esperando algún argumento que le hiciera pensar de otra forma, algo difícil desde su perspectiva.

-No todos somos iguales, algunos tenemos la capacidad de respetar, de admirar y hasta de amar. –la noche anterior reconocieron sus sentimientos, ahora solo necesitan dar un paso para dejarse llevar como lo desean en su interior, Esca miró los labios de Marcus y sus ojos una y otra vez; la distancia se fue acortando según el atrevimiento del romano, aunque de manera inteligente lo hizo con lentitud, como si esperara que el propio britano terminara con la distancia.

-¡Marcus! –justo en ese momento entró el tío del centurión, no esperándose a que le abrieran la puerta y encontrándose con la escena, misma que de inmediato trataron de disimular, con un Esca saltando como siervo hacia atrás y un Marcus tratando de comportarse con toda la normalidad que le fue posible. –Ha llegado el sobrino del senador, será mejor que te des prisa. –el anciano sólo los miró con detenimiento y aparente decepción, luego regresó sobre sus pasos, cerrando la puerta antes de alejarse.

-Mis ropas. –habló, pero no como orden, sino como súplica, pues ahora ya no tiene las ganas de hablarle mal a Esca, todo lo contrario, su necesidad por saber qué es exactamente lo que siente por él le está llevando a ser todavía más condescendiente de lo normal. Sin decirse más terminaron su labor, dejando al romano presentable para desayunar con los políticos. –Me alcanzas. –le dijo al esclavo, mirándole con comprensión para luego salir de la habitación. Esca entendió aquello como una orden para limpiarse y presentarse a su lado en cualquier momento, pero seguramente lo más pronto posible.

Cuando Marcus entró al comedor se encontró con su tío y los demás siendo atendidos por los esclavos, la comida recién llegó, así que no fue ninguna ofensa para los políticos que llegara justo a tiempo. –Acércate Marcus, quiero presentarte al sobrino del senador, Maro Tullius Sulla, político como su tío aquí presente. –el joven se levantó de su asiento y se adelantó para saludar al centurión. Marcus pudo imaginar con facilidad el tipo de actitud que tiene, su aspecto limpio, su rostro arrogante, sus facciones delicadas y su mirada despectiva, le dejó clara la clase de persona con la que está por tratar.

-Es un placer conocerte Marcus, se conoce tu gran hazaña hasta Roma. –el hombre sonrió con aparente respeto, aunque el guerrero pudo imaginar sus pensamientos burlones por la tragedia que se cierne sobre su familia desde hace muchos años, sabe perfectamente lo que piensa la mayoría de los senadores luego de que se perdiera la novena legión, aun no comprende cómo su tío acepta la visita de algunos de ellos, aunque diga que no todos son iguales.

-Servir a Roma es una obligación, yo sólo he hecho lo que me corresponde. –saludó con respeto al político y luego volvieron a sus asientos, aunque pudo ver una mirada muy descarada por parte del muchacho, claramente se siente atraído.

-Es un joven muy inteligente para su edad, ha demostrado sagacidad y audacia, poco comunes hoy en día entre los miembros del Senado. –empezó a decir Aquila, llamando la atención de todos, aunque Tullius miraba de reojo a Marcus, que sencillamente lo ignoró. –Eso me preocupa un poco amigo, nuestros descendientes han demostrado ser muy capaces, dentro de poco prescindirán de nosotros. –se hizo una risa en la mesa, una que se apagó con el pronto movimiento de cucharas, al tiempo que se inició una plática muy común, los políticos siempre tienen temas de qué hablar, aunque la mayoría de ellos no son tan interesantes como Marcus desearía.

Unos minutos después llegó Esca por una de las puertas, su entrada llamó la atención de Aquila y el sobrino del senador, sobre todo cuando se colocó al lado de Marcus, quien al mirarlo le dio una ligera sonrisa, para nadie es normal una reacción de ese tipo, por lo que el joven Tullius empezó a mostrarse un poco más hostil que al principio, ordenando con fiereza a sus esclavos, todo lo contrario a Marcus, que siempre pareció respetar al britano.

La conversación siguió siendo trivial entre todos, pero la mirada recelosa del joven político no dejó de ser la misma en todo ese tiempo, mucho más cuando observó que Esca atendía exclusivamente a Marcus, ni siquiera Aquila se atrevía a ordenarle algo, incluso ignoró cualquier movimiento y mirada que fuera de más en aquel par. Para un romano es indignante que otro de ellos tenga quereres con algún esclavo o bárbaro, se consideraba deleznable y juzgable hasta cierto punto.

-Tú, sírveme más vino. –la repentina orden de Tullius llamó la atención de Marcus, que miró de reojo como sus tíos seguían hablando encarnadamente sobre la política en Roma. Esca miró al romano con sorpresa y aunque se movió para obedecerle, Marcus lo detuvo de una mano.

-Ocupa a tus esclavos. –las palabras de Marcus fueron claras y contundentes, provocando una mueca de asco en Tullius. Por fortuna fue un ligero conflicto que se dio entre ellos tres, la mirada de Esca sobre Tullius fue por completo de desagrado, a Marcus le debe fidelidad absoluta por salvarle la vida, respeta a su tío por serlo, pero muy diferente es con cualquier otro romano y no está dispuesto a soportarle ninguna humillación.

-Tranquilo centurión, no robaré ninguna de tus pertenencias. –de la nada el joven político mostró una sonrisa cínica y aparentemente normal, pero ninguno de los otros dos se tragó su hipocresía.- Mejor brindemos. –levantó su copa y se la presentó al guerrero, que sencillamente hizo lo mismo, pero sin dejar de mirarle con escepticismo. –Que sea por los valientes guerreros que dan su vida por Roma, por aquellos que han enorgullecido al pueblo y no por los que lo han deshonrado. –entonces todo volvió a ser complicado, Marcus se levantó de su asiento con fuerza y con la mirada furibunda.

-¿Me ofendes en mi propia casa? –preguntó, con la mandíbula apretada y el rostro más serio que nunca, los ancianos tíos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y pronto se pudieron de pie, Aquila escuchó todo, de hecho observó cada detalle de su discusión, a pesar de que su viejo amigo senador parecía muy ensimismado en su plática privada.

-Marcus, tranquilo, ¿es que no reconoces la desvergüenza de los políticos? –ante ello su amigo senador se echó a reír sonoramente, provocando que se desconcentraran de la repentina hostilidad y la calma volviera poco a poco.

-¡Eh Aquila, tú siempre tan irreverente! –habló el senador, golpeando la mesa. –Eres el único que conozco que se atreve a hablar mal de un político y en su propia cara, si no tuvieras los honores del César, te aseguro estarías muerto. –los ancianos rieron como si nada, levantando sus copas y brindando por el sin sentido de sus palabras. –Sigue los consejos de tu tío muchacho, que seguro aprenderás más de lo que puedas imaginar. –agregó, pero a Marcus, que sin duda supo entenderlo como un halago. –Y Tullius, un buen político sabe cuando mantener la boca cerrada. –sin duda fue un regaño severo para su sobrino, quien se limitó a sonreír y mal mirar a Marcus.

El resto de la comida fue menos estrepitosa y no hubo más altercados como ese, aunque la hostilidad entre Tullius y Marcus fue palpable, sin embargo, en ese momento no hubo mayores provocaciones, ambos saben las consecuencias de una mala palabra, sus tíos, aunque ancianos, tienen autoridad sobre ellos, las leyes romanas son algo que no se rompe con facilidad. Horas más tarde se despidieron de los políticos, esa visita fue corta, pero sustancial según palabras del senador, pues de hecho su objetivo fue buscar el apoyo de Aquila en cuestiones de gobernanza, al parecer muchos empiezan a creer que la figura del príncipe es demasiado poderosa para un solo hombre. Aunque Tullius y Marcus se despidieron con cortesía, se dejó ver claramente la hostilidad, mucho más cuando dedicó una mirada despreciativa a su esclavo.

El centurión decidió ir directo a sus aposentos una vez que estuvo en libertad de hacerlo, al llegar se quitó sus buenas ropas con ayuda de Esca, que hasta ese momento no sabía si decir algo, aunque de hecho su silencio fue muy festejado por Marcus pero dentro de su cabeza; fueron minutos en que se dedicaron a acciones cotidianas. –Tengo que encontrarla… -hablo de pronto el romano, provocando que el britano frunciera el entrecejo, entonces se giró a su esclavo y lo miró a los ojos. –Encontraré el águila de la novena legión y devolveré el honor a mi familia. –sus palabras fueron claras. -¿Vendrás conmigo? –Esa pregunta llevó un tono de súplica muy bien manejado, aunque Esca no respondió, sólo lo miró.

Continurá…

-o-

Debo decir que no tenía una clara idea de hacia dónde llevar la historia, pero cabe destacar que tendrá muchas ideas del filme, para que sientan que haré muchas cosas diferentes, aun así espero que sea de su agrado. Agradecimientos a quienes han agregado la historia a sus alertas, favoritos o a seguirla simplemente; especialmente a quienes han dejado un review: **Les Folles Rieuses**, **Cocoliso-Ull de gat**, **Segreta**, **Ikiluk**, **Aribeth19**, **Israphel**, debó decir que son más seguidores de lo que esperaba y eso me animó a continuar, espero cumplir con sus expectativas y que me digan si les agrada el rumbo que le voy dando. Saludos a todos.


	3. Partida

**Partida**

-¿Estás demente? –la pregunta iba cargada de ironía, pues alguna vez esa misma pregunta se la hizo a su hermano, al padre de Marcus, a quien siempre amó con todo su corazón como al hermano que fue, de quien se preocupó cuando partió al norte. –Perdí a tu padre en esas tierras malditas, no quiero perder también a mi único sobrino. –agregó, mostrando una reticencia que el menor no se hubiese imaginado, pero normal en alguien que se preocupa demasiado por sus seres queridos. Marcus miró por la ventana unos momentos y soltó un suspiro.

-Bastantes años he soportado la humillación de muchos hombres. –comenzó. –Todos me miran como si fuera indigno de llevar el uniforme de centurión o como si pensaran que los llevaré al fracaso, tal vez cambié esa idea cuando vine aquí, pero no es suficiente. –su rostro se puso un poco rojo del enfado. –Los políticos son los peores y quiero demostrarles que mi padre no deshonró a Roma, porque estoy seguro de que así es. –el anciano se irguió un poco y calmó sus ánimos.

-También lo sé, por eso es que no veo necesario demostrarles nada. –aseguró, aunque tragó saliva, pues él mismo tuvo la misma idea años atrás, cuando el desprestigio sobre su familia cayó de manera punzante. –Además, no estás en condiciones ni siquiera para llegar al muro. –su mente buscó la manera de detener las ideas alocadas de su sobrino.

-Por eso es que no iré solo. –esa afirmación provocó que Flavius arqueara una ceja, mucho más cuando el chico señaló a Esca. –Él será mi guía, mi protector y quien vigile mi salud. –tales palabras le valieron un risa sarcástica al anciano; ninguna de sus reacciones sorprendió al britano, pues comprende el porqué de ellas, al menos en parte.

-Creo que sobrevaloras a tu esclavo. –afirmó Aquila, sin siquiera preocuparse de que el britano lo escucha perfectamente. –No me sorprende que lo eligieras, bastante he notado como para afirmar que tal vez es el mejor acompañante que puedas llevar. –esas palabras causaron sorpresa en los otros, pero no dijeron nada. –A pesar de ello… ¿estás seguro de que no cortará tu garganta cuando estés dormido? ¿O que no te entregará a los suyos para vengarse de ti? Conocemos el odio que los britanos sienten hacia nuestro pueblo. –la razón de sus argumentos fue obvia.

-Le salvé la vida, él lo ha reconocido. –respondió el centurión, dispuesto a no dudar de su decisión. –Estoy seguro de que no me traicionará y aunque lo hiciera, no pierdo nada. –al decir aquello sintió un nudo en la garanta, claro que perdería mucho, sus sentimientos por Esca están claros ahora, que lo traicione sería una ruina total para su vida.

-Has decidido ir directo a la boca del lobo, con uno de sus siervos acompañándote. –el anciano se acercó a su muchacho y colocó sus manos en los hombros de éste. –Ya has demostrado ser un digno centurión hijo mío. –su sonrisa estuvo acompañada de verdadera admiración, pues ahora comprende el valor de su sobrino, ese que le hizo falta cuando intentó redimir a los Aquila.

El abrazo consecutivo fue de esperarse, la aprobación del hombre fue clara ahora, aunque por dentro podía resentir el miedo a perder a Marcus, no por el hecho de que es su sobrino, también porque dentro de la cultura romana es esencial un sucesor para la familia, alguien que conserve el estatus y la fortuna que se han acumulado a través de las generaciones, tal vez suene egoísta para algunos como Esca, pero no para ellos. Al separarse pudieron corroborar la seguridad en Marcus y el orgullo en su tío, no habría más dudas, la decisión ha sido tomado y aceptada.

-Debemos prepararnos. –Marcus fue el primero en cortar el momento y de dirigirse a sus aposentos. –Partiremos mañana a primera hora. –anunció antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Esca iba a seguirle con toda la normalidad del mundo, cuando el anciano carraspeó con al ánimo de detenerle, el britano, inteligente a ese tipo de cosas se detuvo y lo miró con interés, pero sin demostrar respeto alguno, cosa que ha notado diferente cuando se trata de Marcus.

-Llevas el destino de los Aquila en tus manos. –empezó a decir, siendo indiferente a la arrogancia del britano. –Es probable que no comprendas lo que significa para nosotros el honor, pero espero que tengas tus ideas claras y que no hagas daño a Marcus. –la sentencia fue clara. –Y no hablo físicamente. –ante esto último el otro se quedó helado. –No soy ciego y sí anciano. –se dio la vuelta y fue a sus propios quehaceres, dejando un poco descolocado al pobre de Esca.

Para el britano ha sido más difícil de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, pues dentro de su mente se debaten pensamientos contradictorios, por un lado está seguro de lo que ha ofrecido a Marcus, su lealtad y servicio son honorables a la vista de su cultura, por mucho que los romanos afirmaran tener un concepto más propio de tales virtudes; pero en algunas ocasiones siente rabia al atarse a sus convicciones, pues para él nada significa lo que muestran los romanos, ni su honor, ni su orgullo, nada de su cultura le parece importante. Es eso mismo lo que tal vez le cause muchos conflictos en el futuro, pues hay un tercer sentimiento en discordia: ha comenzado a enamorarse de Marcus y no puede evitarlo.

-_Flashback_-

La pregunta quedó en el aire por suficientes momentos como para que Marcus se sintiera decepcionado, pues de alguna manera, con todo lo que ha pasado, pensó que la respuesta sería inmediata y sin duda alguna; pero la mirada de Esca fue indescifrable, no la pudo comprender de inmediato y soltando un bufido decidió apartarse y quizá hasta ni volverle a preguntar, lo que fue obvio para el britano que se sintió culpable.

-¿En verdad me pides eso? –preguntó con el rostro circunspecto, cruzándose de brazos y observando al otro moverse por la habitación buscando qué hacer.

-Lo acabo de hacer. –respondió con desinterés.

-¿Te das cuenta? –preguntó luego de unos momentos. –Llevas a tus enemigos a una cruzada dentro de su propio territorio. –sus palabras fueron obvias y las soltó sin dilación alguna. –Yo no lo haría. –agregó al darse cuenta que Marcus no respondería a ello.

-Pues yo sí. –se apresuró a responder entonces. –Hay muchos hombres que me servirían, por supuesto, pero tú eres el indicado… a ti es a quien quiero. –las últimas palabras bien pudieron tener un doble sentido, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Esca quien se removió en su mismo lugar. –Además, contigo tendría muchas más ventajas, eres un mejor conocedor de estas tierras, eso sin contar el idioma, pues seguramente nos encontraremos con más britanos. –sus palabras trataron de darle un sentido lógico a lo que con descaro dijo previamente.

-Marcus… -cuando el centurión escuchó su nombre un ligero calor en su pecho le hizo detenerse y mirarle con sensibilidad. –No veo la necesidad del viaje, no creo que encuentres lo que buscas. –sus respuestas se basaron en pensamientos futuros, es decir, de alguna forma tiene el dilema de cómo se comportará cuando esté lejos del yugo romano y solo con él, con su acérrimo enemigo a quien sólo tendrá que asesinar para ser verdaderamente libre.

-Busco algo más que un águila de oro. –se acercó al britano y buscó su mirada a pesar de que el otro lo evitó por un momento. –Se trata de mí, de mi familia, de éste honor que tantos años ha sido menospreciado. –sus palabras salieron por sí solas, volviendo a mostrarse desnudo en sentimientos frente al britano, que de pronto se sintió aún más contrariado.

-¡Basta de eso! –el rubio sintió su pecho arder. –Los tuyos asesinaron a mi familia a sangre fría, violaron a mis hermanos, decapitaron a mis amigos, destruyeron mi casa, las cosechas, todo. –aunque no se movió un milímetro, sus ojos mostraron todo el rencor que pareció guardarse todo ese tiempo. –Ustedes no conocen el honor. –esta vez sería él quien demuestre su orgullo y deje claro de una vez el resentimiento que tiene hacia Roma. –Ahora estoy aquí, obligado por mis tradiciones a no asesinarte y cumplir cualquiera de tus caprichos. –eso demostró la lucha interna que tiene y que quizá sea diaria al estar al servicio de Marcus.

-No fui yo el que hizo esas barbaridades. –respondió dándose la vuelta y avergonzándose por las acciones del ejército romano hacia quienes creen débiles, bárbaros e ignorantes.

-No, fue tu padre y los suyos… seguro que en el norte encontró su suerte y pagó todo el daño que nos ha hecho. –esa insolencia provocó un nudo en la garganta del romano, tuvo ganas de voltearse y darle un fuerte golpe a su esclavo, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo hasta que su coraje fue superior a su voluntad y asestó un certero golpe al mueble que tenía enfrente. El britano se limitó a mirar, sabiendo que decir algo más le causaría una pelea de verdad, una que seguro perderá.

-Si eres tan cobarde como para no seguirme entonces vete, creí que tendrías el valor de hacerlo, pero veo que las apariencias engañan. –tal vez esas palabras no tuvieran mucho sentido en respuesta a lo que Esca dijo, pero no puede insultarlo como él lo ha hecho, ya se equivocó una vez y no volverá a hacerlo.

-Tengo muchas razones para no seguirte y no por ser cobarde. –respondió con lentitud, arrastrando un poco sus palabras. –Te seguiré al fin del mundo, porque algo he aprendido, te pertenezco y jamás lo negaré. –ante las últimas palabras el romano se giró y le miró con profunda devoción, esas palabras le llegaron en verdad, pudo sentirlo como suyo, como alguien leal, alguien que no le haría daño y que estaría dispuesto a morir por él. La tensión se disipó y sus miradas se acentuaron un poco más.

-Yo también te pertenezco Esca, como nunca le he pertenecido a nadie. –la reacción del centurión fue bastante excelsa según sus sentimientos; sin temer al rechazo rompió la distancia que sus palabras anteriores los mantuvo alejados y tomó al otro de los hombros, sonriendo ligeramente y sintiéndose orgulloso. –Tengo que decirlo… no soporto más ocultarlo a tus oídos, necesito que lo escuches, que sepas que… -tragó saliva.

-No. –el britano se alejó como espantado, temiendo escuchar lo que ya sabe. –No puedes, no podemos. –agregó, causando estupor en el otro. –Somos tan diferentes, no deberíamos involucrarnos de ninguna manera que no sea la adecuada. –se sonrojó un poco, pero no se detuvo, debía expresar un poco de sus sentires. – Serás mal visto. –sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, pues, aunque él corresponde esos sentimientos, está consciente de lo que podría suceder. –No me gustaría arriesgar tu vida, no cuando juré protegerla. –esa revelación enloqueció de felicidad al romano.

-Tu preocupación es infundada. –respondió con calma. –No tienes que preocuparte por eso, pues no permitiría que alguno se atreviera a cuestionar mis sentimientos… -de alguna forma deseaba convencerle. –Seremos tú y yo, si nadie que se interponga. –trató de acercarse, pero el rubio lo detuvo y puso distancia, decepcionando a Marcus por ello.

-He visto cómo nos mira tú tío, condena lo que aún no conoce y no quiero pensar cuando le confirmes semejante cosa. –sus hombres se pusieron rígidos, deseó que el centurión terminara de hablar, que no continuara con el tema, que al menos obviara lo que es palpable.

-Sé que te has enamorado también. –afirmó, con plena convicción. -¿Por qué eres renuente? –la pregunta no fue contestada. –Esca… -intentó acercarse otra vez, pero el menor se lo impidió.

-Te acompañaré, pero por favor, no sigas. –en su rostro se pudo ver infinito sufrimiento, eso consternó a Marcus sobremanera, pero no dijo nada, sencillamente decidió acatar; está seguro de que algo pasa con el britano para que se oponga de tal manera, pero no lo presionará, dejará que él mismo lo diga cuándo sienta que deba hacerlo.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano, la oscuridad aun dominaba los alrededores, aunque los nuevos viajeros ya tenían prácticamente todo listo, alimentos suficientes para ir al primer pueblo, ahí se abastecerían y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al Muro Adriano, la obra máxima de los romanos en toda la Britania conquistada. La travesía sería duda, pero ambos tienen la capacidad para soportar cualquier ataque de la naturaleza; lo complicado vienes después del muro, se encontrarán con algo nuevo, algo que no ha sido conquistado por legión alguna y que pondrá a prueba esos nuevos sentimientos que emergen desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Listo. –el centurión rompió el silencio educado que se formó en todo ese tiempo de preparación. –Supongo que esto es un hasta pronto. –eso lo dijo a su tío que le miraba con preocupación, el anciano no podía ocultarlo y nadie que quisiera tanto a una persona podría hacerlo.

-Que los dioses cuiden tu camino y nada devenga en muerte o perdición. –respondió Aquila, abrazándose a su sobrino y sonriendo con tranquilidad una vez que estuvo seguro de que nada le pasaría. –No dudes nunca de ti mismo, sé firme en tus convicciones y confía en tu intuición… tu padre estaría orgulloso. –agregó, aunque viniendo de él es como si viniera del mismo Flavius, por lo menos así lo entendió Marcus.

-Regresaré con el Águila de la Novena y restauraré el honor de nuestra familia. –afirmó, seguro de sí mismo y complaciéndose en su propio ego. Para Esca no fue nada que le sorprendiera, esas actitudes son propias de los romanos, mucho más de jóvenes como Marcus.

El centurión montó su caballo, uno de colores oscuros y fuerte a simple vista, el britano subió a uno blanco aunque en menor tamaño pero de la misma condición. El anciano Aquila le dedicó una mirada indescifrable a Esca, que sencillamente correspondió con un asentimiento; tal vez el político no confíe en el britano, pero no tiene opción. Lentamente empezaron a avanzar, el trote de los caballos fue lento y con parsimonia, jubilosos de emprender el viaje; todos se sintieron fuertes y vigorosos, dispuestos a ir al fin del mundo en ese momento.

Por un par de horas ninguno dijo nada, les tomaría al menos el resto del día llegar a su primera parada, en la que no descansarían pues seguramente no tendrían necesidad de hacerlo, ya que, según los cálculos de Marcus, en tres días llegarían a Lindum, su primer verdadera parada de completo descanso y en doce estarían en el muro, después, no podría saberlo. Miró a Esca, en ese momento quedó a su lado ya que el terreno se los permitió, pensó en hablarle, pero la seriedad con que este avanzaba se lo impidió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –la repentina voz de Esca lo sorprendió y cuando reaccionó los ojos de éste lo miraban fijamente, Marcus asintió tratando de disimular su vergüenza por haberle mirado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. -¿Roma es tan magnifica como dicen? –no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, pero se la atribuyó a la curiosidad que podría estar sintiendo el britano por conocerlo un poco más; ese pensamiento fue alentador.

-Lo es. –afirmó. –Hay construcciones magnificas, plazas extensas, caminos anchos y empedrados, palacios imponentes… -calló en la cuenta de que tal vez no debería hablar de ello. –Pero también hay cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo. –agregó, pues su inconformidad también es la de unos otros. –Últimamente se ha hablado del derroche desproporcionado de recursos, algunos senadores empiezan a cuestionar el liderazgo del emperador, aunque lo cierto es que después de Adriano, todo se ha pacificado. –habló con pleno conocimiento de las tertulias en la capital del imperio.

Ese tipo de conversaciones no es algo que le interese a Marcus, menos estando cerca de él, pero de cualquier forma, es mejor que no poder escucharle, así que sencillamente decidió dedicarle el tiempo que necesite, tal vez ahora no esté seguro de lo que quiere, es posible que sólo necesite conocerlo un poco más, quizá, el tiempo le dará certeza y entonces no habrá duda de que es a él a quien quiere.

Continuará…

-o-

Listo. Aunque esta historia va lenta, creo que es porque se me complica un tanto idear una forma coherente de relacionar a los personajes, sobre todo si trato de hacerlo diferente al filme. Espero sigan ahí. Agradezco especialmente a: **Cocoliso-Ull de gat**, **Ikiluk**, **Joe**, **Death Sounds Like a Lullaby**, **usuratonkashi**, **Pri-ThePuppeteer**. Por sus amables comentarios.


End file.
